Masoto
Masoto is a Cheshire Devil working at an unknown location on Earth. They are friendly and well meaning, and treat everyone they interact with very politely. They are the only named Cheshire whose human face is never shown. Appearance Cheshire Devil form As a Cheshire, Masoto has an umbrella shaped body covered in a large black cape which they are capable of using to cover others. Their mouthpiece is on top of it, and appears to surround their head in the way a scarf or collar might. However, their head is shown as able to float away from the body by a few inches without any attachment, meaning that the mouthpiece is similar to a cradle. In other instances, they are shown with a neck, seemingly contradicting their previous lack of one. Beneath the covering, their body consists of three arms attached to a center part that is rarely shown. Two of the arms are skeletal with three seperate parts and humanlike hands, and the third is a long, bendy arm that ends in a three clawed paw. They are capable of extending this arm to an unspecified length, and wrap it around Giger to hold her in place with Scapp's help. They can also rest on the ground while propped up on all three arms. Their head has three eyes. The one on the left is completely black with a white pupil, and the one on the right and the center one on their forehead heavily resemble targets. They have folded black ears, a humanlike mouth and no nose. Masoto's human face is never shown, but there is a brief panel where Seshio, Scapp, Lukyon and two other Cheshire Devils are shown as humans. It seems that one is Shizu, which implies that the other is the only remaining named Cheshire, Masoto. If this is to be believed, they are very tall, with somewhat spiky, shaggy hair. They also wear a casual version of the Cheshire uniform, with long black pants and a white t-shirt with a black cross on it. Personality Masoto is very friendly and polite. They offer a great deal of information to the Alices about Servant Devils and Cheshire, and compliment the Alices they meet on how many World Devils they have already destroyed. Despite their willingness to explain things to Utou and Saeki, they seem surprised and bewildered by the way the two turn it towards romance and don't seem to know how to respond. They briefly make an uncomfortable expression and then ask the two to stop flirting, as they have arrived at the point of transfer into Wonderland. Masoto is equipped with fingers in their Cheshire Devil form, which are supposedly granted to older Cheshires so that they may do high precision work. Masoto is often seen operating computers so that the other Cheshires can see the current situation. While they are good with Cheshire technology, they seem ill prepared to handle fieldwork, crashing the Servant Devil they were piloting and not having nearly enough strength to restrain Giger. Their team was also wiped out during the fourth night. It seems unreasonable to fault Masoto for these things, however, as their body was made neither for combat or hard work. They are loyal to Cheshire and Seshio to the very end, choosing to die by Seshio's side in Wonderland. Despite this, they do not operate under all the same beliefs as Seshio and Shizu, being their own person. They defend Seki and Azuma from Shizu's attack, saying that Alice has been fighting for six days and six nights and begging for Shizu to show them some mercy. The attack meant for Seki temporarily destroys Masoto's Cheshire body, and as they disappear Seshio discusses how diverse the members of Cheshire really are. He says that perhaps Cheshire is "disgustingly human", or maybe they are just pure hearted children. Trivia *Masoto is the only Cheshire Devil whose human face is not shown, and the only one equipped with fingers. *It can be assumed that Masoto is older than Seshio, as they have fingers. All the Cheshires shown are stated to still be children, though. Since Seshio is fifteen years old, if one assumes that Maze perceives age in the same way as Zera, Masoto is most likely sixteen or seventeen. *Masoto is also the only Cheshire Devil without large paws or hands used for transport. They have a third paw that does not detach from their body that they apparently wrap around World Devils to transport them. *They are never referred to by last name, but it is possible that their full name is Masoto Gwendolin. This seems to be a shared last name between Scapp and Seshio, who do not appear to be related by blood, which means it may be an adoptive last name for children in Cheshire. Category:Characters Category:Maze Category:Cheshire